1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a waste processing and recovery system. More particularly, the invention relates to a system for processing waste expanded polystyrene (EPS), reclaiming a resin used to form the polystyrene, and recycling a chemical used to process the EPS.
2. Description of the Related Art
Expanded polystyrene foam, also called EPS foam, is used in large quantities for packing manufactured product such as electronic equipment and home appliances. The foam polystyrene is easily formable in a plurality of desired shapes, yet is clean, easy to use, and relatively inexpensive.
However, foam polystyrene has several deficiencies. First, it does not decompose in landfills which is a significant problem since it is used in such large quantities and typically thrown away by consumers. Second, the EPS burns at very high incineration temperatures producing a very strong and offensive odor. And, these high temperatures may be very harmful to the incinerator. With these inadequate environmental results, alternative solutions have been sought for replacement of the expanded polystyrene.
Pulp based materials such as paper and cardboard have been tried due to the high recovery rate of these materials. Pulp-based materials owe their shock-absorption characteristics to their corrugated shape however, this shape does not absorb shock with results comparable to expanded polystyrene. Thus large consumer products such as washer and dryer sets, refrigerators and ovens must be packaged with EPS.
In view of the deficiencies in known methods for processing expanded polystyrene (EPS) and apparatuses for said process, an apparatus and method are needed for processing waste EPS foam with an organic solvent such that resin can be reclaimed or recaptured for producing recycled EPS foam and the organic solvent recycled for further recycling of EPS foam into resin.